thecyclonesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cyclones Wikia
Welcome to the The Cyclones Wikia Welcome to the Wiki dedicated to The Cyclones Series. The Cyclones is a long book series about the world of the paranormal. In the first part of the series, THE, the books are focused on the story of Charlie. In CYCLONES, the stories are focused on Carlislese, Charlie's daughter. Enjoy learning about the many different types of characters from The Cyclones including vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, demons, fairies, and so much more. Also enjoy getting glimps of the published books, outfits and more. Books In The Cyclones each letter is a different book. THE is the first part of the series, telling the story of Charlie Stonex Dryago. The second part of the series tells the story of Carlislese, Charlie's daughter, in CYCLONES. Starting at the beginning there are seven books currently published; Trader's Tear, Helping Heck, Eclipsed Error, Cryptic Currents, Yielding Yellow, Constantly Caged, and Lonely Lanes. At the moment Obstructive Origins is begin written, leaving only three books left. Enjoy visiting each book's own dedicated page. Characters In the world of The Cyclones there are many different type of species. There are just not humans, but also vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, witches, demons, fairies, and so much more. In the world of the vampires, as well other species, there are different types of groups of vampires. For the vampires there is the Lyore, Covens, and Nomads. Some of the members of the Lyore include Dexter, Zeus, Kent, and Carlislese. Some of the vampire Covens are The Forest Coven, The Sand Coven, and The Dragon Coven. Callen, Kypton, and Iris are just a few members of a coven, The Forest Coven. Many Nomadic vampires do not associate others of the kind for often they are causing trouble. An example of a Nomadic vampire is Diego. For werewolves, all wolves fall into a pack. So far there have been only two known packs. The first one comes from THE, located in Rock Valley in the upper peninsula of Michigan, America. This pack is known as the Rocky Valley Pack. Some of the Rock Valley Pack's members include Anakin, Jacques, Dawn, Hawke, and Hoode. The second known pack is Morgan's Pack from Scotland. Morgan's pack appears in CYCLONES while helping the Lyore. Some members of Morgan's Pack are Mac, Vice, and Syn. Other paranormal creatures such as demons, shapeshifters, and fairies have less information on them. For demons there are only four known groups of demons. The first come from straight from Hell, created by Lucifer, and do as the prince of darkness demands. The only known characters for Lucifer's army now belong to another group, Nomadic Demons. The Nomadic Demons are a small group of demons that have escaped from Lucifer's or Demetrius' control and now life on Earth with each other. Known members of the Nomadic Demons include Lucian, Tibo, and Argon. The third group of demons falls underneath Demetrius' control and power. This group of demons is rather large in size, though not much is known about them. Some members include Vaughan, Calvin, and Victoria. Finally there is the newest group of demons, Sves. Sves are the Sons of Ronove, a demon who leads twenty different armies of demons. Some Sves include Kraver, Noire, Stone, and Dario. Powers Paranormal creatures have powers. Enjoy learning the powers, and the creatures who have them. Extras Who doesn't love extras? The Extras include sneak peaks to the books, personal details such as Charlie's school schedule, and more. Enjoy getting your fill of the extras. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse